Condenados a no entender
by moonyspat
Summary: Mientras la lluvia rocía la tierra, una pareja enamorada decide encontrarse para verse una última vez. Historia de un capítulo. ReVieWs


**Nota de la autora:** Los personajes de HP y todo lo relacionado a ellos son de la indiscutible y muy brillante autora JK Rowling… y, como se verá, no soy ella, porque si no, estaría en una mansión lujosa de Manchester, compartiendo una cerveza de mantequilla con todos mis amores platónicos.

**Otra nota de la autora:** Esto es Universo Alterno. Las razones y el argumento no son específicos pero, como dije, todo está a su imaginación.

**Comentarios de la autora al final. Disfruten del fic.** ****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Condenados a no entender**

**Por**

**Moonyspat  
**

El agua cayó lentamente por su rostro, creando cascadas de cristal bajo su cuello, riachuelos desde su frente hasta su delicada barbilla, bajando y escurriéndose hasta acabar de perderse en su piel.

La lluvia podría hacer lo que fuese con sus cabellos… sus facciones… su piel… pero ella jamás dejaría de ser tan bella, como ella misma era y sería para siempre, aún y aunque mil billones de gotas le rozaran… aún y cuando de sus pupilas deesmeraldas saliesen lágrimas de cristal, a causa del destino… del bendito destino, que jamás les dejaría estar juntos nunca, para siempre correspondiendo a su amor profundo.

"_¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan cruel¿Por qué simplemente no podemos estar como queremos estar?"_ preguntó ella, mientras los sollozos del viento iban y venían, respondiendo a los propios sollozos que emitían su garganta entre gota y gota… entre tormenta y tristeza.

Sus ojos…

No podía dejar de contemplar su mirada; aún y cuando de ella emanaban más y más lágrimas, no dejaba de ser tierna y dulce como una magdalena… una magdalena triste… delicada… hermosa…

No pudo evitar acercarse a ella y levantarle el mentón delicadamente, de modo que sus ojos de encontraran después de tantos minutos y tantas gotas de no conectarse visualmente el uno con el otro.

¿Su punto débil? Sus ojos. Tanta dulzura desprendida libremente como corcel veloz entre la tormenta simplemente le entrelazaron… le atrajo; le distrajo de la realidad. Desde la vez en que se fijó en sus ojos, se prometió solemnemente a cuidar de ella… a conocerla… a servirla… eternamente.

"_La vida no es cruel"_ respondió mientras, con el pulgar, se dedicaba a secar sus lágrimas en vano_ "Al contrario, la vida es lo más preciado que puede existir en este universo, y nos puede depara tanto cosas buenas como cosas malas, y… hay que lidiar con ellas, aunque nos duela"_

"_¡Pero duele¡Duele como casi nadie tiene idea!"_ gritó ella junto con el rugido de un trueno furioso… como sus almas… como sus corazones, que latían al ritmo de las gotas de lluvia… ahogándoles sin importarles.

Ella le siguió mirando, vulnerable; y sin ninguna palabra de por medio él se acercó más a su ángel, quien a causa del miedo y de su cercanía, instintivamente, cerró los ojos…

Porque no quería ver… y no quería verlo a él. Sin embargo pudo sentir perfectamente cuando, sin previo aviso y delicadamente, él le depositaba un beso a cada uno de sus párpados… a cada una de sus mejillas, borrando las lágrimas que aún seguían allí y que, indescriptiblemente, habían dejado de salir de sus ojos, dejando de llorar a causa de tanta ternura que él le brindaba… ante tanto amor…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con su mirada fuerte y sin debilidad ante nada, pero también dulce… preocupada y, a veces, melancólica y pensativa…

… Como así era él.

Al mirarle, no supo por qué, pero sonrió; sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche, haciéndole sonreír a él también, quien posó con suavidad sus manos en las mejillas de ella, pegando frente contra frente, con sus narices haciéndose cosquillas al rozarse accidentalmente.

Suspiraron. La lluvia seguía presente, siendo testigo de este encuentro furtivo de la noche.

"_Aún no puedo entender como puedes ser tan tierno conmigo… con todo el mundo"_ susurró ella.

"_Yo tampoco puedo entender el porqué de tanta ternura de tu parte"_ sonrió él.

"_Creo que estaremos condenados a no entender para siempre"_ concluyeron.

Y ahí, casi y sin evitarlo, sus labios se rozaron, juntándose segundo luego, encontrándose. La lluvia intervenía entre sus labios, entremezclándose con su amor… Un amor que nunca sería visible a los ojos de la sociedad, pero si resplandecería ante la luz de sus miradas.

La lluvia seguía presente, aunque ya con menos intensidad, y sus labios se separaron lentamente, abrazándose inmediatamente, sintiéndose el uno al otro, escuchando con detenimiento sus corazones latir.

"_James…"_

"_¿Si Lily?"_

"_Te quiero"_ dijo casi en un murmullo; murmullo que él escuchó perfectamente.

Le besó sus cabellos rojos y mojados, respondiendo:

"_Yo también te quiero. Nunca lo olvides"_

La lluvia cesó, culminando su encuentro… su despedida… ya que ésta sería la última vez que se volverían a ver…

… Para siempre.

**¿FIN?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Otro Oneshot escrito por mí… creo que me estoy empezando a aficionar a ellos xD. En fin… espero que les haya gustado. Este fic nació como… una historia xP Jamás pensé en hacerlo tipo HP hasta analizarla bien e incluirla en mi lista de fics. Inicialmente los personajes iban a ser Julio y Sofía… los cuales son: una de mis mejores amigas y su amor platónico (el guitarrista de Reik), así que, dadas las circunstancias, le dedico el fic a:**

**¡Andy Julia Wellajessa!**

**Con cariño para una gran amiga :)**

**Espero les haya gustado el fic a todas! Y también espero que dejen críticas, así el fic sea una completa basura.**

**Besos! Las quiere:**

**Mari:P**


End file.
